


[Pinto] Tomber Amoureux Encore Une Fois

by aLady



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha!Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gary dumped Chris, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insults, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Chris, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 中文：愛，再一次。警告：總裁慶/藝術家(?)派，ABO，NC17。派曾經被蓋瑞標記還生下女兒。有侮辱性質的對白與描寫，請慎！大綱：派派讀大學時被懷孕，原以為只是被標記而已，存錢動手術復原就好，但他好不容易存夠錢去看醫生卻發現懷孕了不能動手術，因為身體差也不建議做流產手術。派一開始瞞著家人，等到瞞不住時，在電話中跟父母說反而被斷絕關係，所以他在醫院哭，這時碰到以前的鄰居大哥卡爾，卡爾也在當主治醫生，所以收留了派。後來派順利生下女兒，也在卡爾的幫助下完成學業，但是對感情已經冷了，決定不要再踏入感情裡面，因為害他懷孕的alpha欺騙了他的感情。慶跟學長是好朋友，對派一見鍾情。學長也覺得慶是個很好的人，不忍心見到派就這樣過一輩子於是助攻，派也有點軟了。後來是在酒會陪慶的時候，蓋瑞看到派過得不錯，但自己卻周轉不靈，公司快倒閉，又發現派有孩子就去糾纏。派一開始因為害怕就說孩子是慶的，蓋瑞說這孩子這麼大了原來你當年被我拋棄之後搞上了大尾的，你真是水性楊花。後來蓋瑞調查發現孩子一定是他的，就要派拿出巨額金錢否則要以孩子生父的身份搶走監護權。於是造成已經有點敞開心扉的派突然又開始鑽牛角尖，慶一開始不明所以，後來才知道當年傷害派的人是蓋瑞。慶於是私下找蓋瑞談判，把當年蓋瑞用來壓迫派派的一切都還施彼身（但是蓋瑞當年只是框派，慶哥的方法是合法的，雖然當年事過境遷，但還是有留下不少蓋瑞犯罪的證據）。慶哥慢慢開導派派，派派認知到這一切都不值得，不是他的錯為何要懲罰自己，對方並不會因此而得到報應什麼的。現實中總是有許多不公平，還有許多的壓迫與理所當然。這是一個如何在失去自我後找回自我價值，如何領悟真正的平等與尊嚴的故事，但這寫作目標太正向，我都有點難以置信XD





	1. 一、（有蓋瑞派那個那個情節請慎）

 

汽車旅館內。

 

「啊……不要……不要這樣好不好，Gary……」

 

受到男友Gary的信息素影響，Chris的身體開始發軟，屬於Omega特別的香味也無法控制地，如水庫洩洪，傾瀉而出。Gary貪戀地在Omega頸間深吸一口，露出一個渾身陷入酥軟狀態的Chris看不見的，不懷好意的笑容。

 

「寶貝，你愛不愛我？」Gary在Chris耳邊低語。

 

惡魔般的話語。

 

聽見男友這樣問，早就陷入熱戀的Chris的答案當然是肯定的。聽到滿意的答覆後，Gary又問道：「寶貝，你願意為我做任何事嗎？」Chris當然願意，因為Gary是他的初戀，是他頭一次遇到的，最溫柔的人，他願意為他做任何事，包括將自己交付給他——他想，自己真幸運，能夠在上大學，成年沒多久就碰上了可以託付一輩子的對象。Chris已經幻想過無數回他的婚禮，他要穿什麼衣服，要跟Gary生多少個孩子……這些他都還沒跟Gary討論，也許應該讓他來決定，因為他是Alpha，一切以他為重。

 

想到這裡，Chris又覺得心暖暖的。

 

「乖，我的Omega最乖了，你的味道太香了，讓我下面好痛，幫幫我好不好？」

 

Gary將Chris的手拉到自己腫脹的一包，Chris立刻想躲開，可是Gary壓制著他的手，「寶貝，幫幫我吧，你愛我吧？」

 

聽到男友這樣說，Chris只好硬著頭皮幫他。雖然自己不是沒做過，然而幫Alpha還是頭一遭。Chris將Alpha的陰莖從褲子裡掏出，那腫脹又大的陰莖尺寸讓他嚇了一跳。他從前只聽過同學說Alpha的性器比Omega的大上很多，但他在Omega高校念書，根本沒有多少機會碰上一個Alpha，當然更別說學校的課本根本不教這些。

 

他知道Omega要保護好自己，但這是他最愛的男友，他可以。Chris開始擼動Gary的同時，後者也開始撕裂Chris的衣服。Gary喘著粗氣，在Chris身上胡亂舔弄，弄得Omega渾身散發著粉紅色的瑰麗，而後穴不斷流出汁水……

 

「寶貝，我受不了了，我要把你變成我的人！」我要征服你！

 

Chris還來不及會意過來，Gary就將自己的性器用力戳進Omega還未被開墾過的祕境。

 

「痛……好痛……」沒有任何的事前擴張，又被侵略性地進入，Chris除了痛與脹感覺不到任何快感。他想推開Gary，可是Alpha卻問他：「你是不是不愛我？」陷入疼痛與矛盾的Omega早就無法冷靜思考，只是一味地害怕失去愛人，所以咬牙忍耐下來。

 

接下來他除了痛與冷汗，完全無法思考，也無法阻止。Alpha衝撞著他的生殖腔，他因為太痛而捶打男友的胸膛，雙手卻馬上被壓在身體兩側，無法動彈也掙脫不開。

 

以前聽同學說過，性愛是舒服的，是美好的，跟自己愛的人在一起，無論做什麼都是幸福的。Chris想著，對，一定是他擔心太多，第一次嘛！一定本來就會不舒服。對！只要忍一忍就好！

 

「好不好吃！我的大屌滋味不錯吧！爽不爽啊！看你的穴正在吸我呢！」

 

這樣的渾話令Chris面紅耳赤，覺得羞恥，他不想聽這些話，可是他決定忍。

 

不知道時間過了多久，不知道他們換了幾次體位，Chris能感受到的，除了痛，還有一絲絲快感。可是，不舒服還是大過快意。當他告訴Gary這樣不舒服，就會被問：「你是不是不愛我？」Chris不想給Gary誤會自己不愛他，於是一味地忍。

 

忍到後來，只剩下痛的感覺。

 

痛，真的好痛……

 

當痛到了一個極致，也正是Gary衝破Omega的生殖腔、成結噴射之時。他一口咬破了Chris的腺體。突如其來的標記是Omega沒有想到的，可是他還來不及反應就陷入了黑暗。

  
  


******

  
  


**_好熱……_ **

 

**_好不舒服……_ **

 

**_頭好昏……_ **

 

**_「Chris！」_ **

 

**_是誰……_ **

 

**_「天啊！你在發高燒！你聽得見我叫你嗎？」_ **

 

**_嗯……這聲音……是John學長……_ **

 

**_「救護車來了，天啊……」_ **

 

**_學長……怎麼會在這裡……Gary呢……_ **

 

**_「他會發燒是因為被標記了，Mr. Cho，請問您是他的Alpha嗎？您怎能剛標記就丟他一人在家呢？剛標記的Omega需要Alpha在身邊安撫，否則會有危險。」_ **

 

**_這是誰的聲音……_ **

 

**_「醫生，我找到他的時候他全身都是青一塊紫一塊的……這會不會是……強姦……」_ **

 

**_「很有可能，不然我先替你驗……」_ **

 

**_什麼……_ **

 

**_強姦……_ **

 

**_被標記了……_ **

 

**_不是……不是強姦……我愛Gary……他也愛我……_ **

 

**_不是……_ **

 

**_不是……_ **

 

**_「Chris，還好你恢復過來了，我不知道Omega被標記後會燒得這麼嚴重，我發現你的時候都過了兩天了，還好我在那個汽車旅館打工，還好那時我當班發現了你……」_ **

 

**_為什麼Gary不在我身邊……他應該是有事情先回家了，畢竟他們公司事業很大，他爸爸又那麼倚重他……_ **

 

**_可是Gary為什麼都不接我電話……_ **

 

**_一天。_ **

 

**_兩天。_ **

 

**_一星期。_ **

 

**_一個月。_ **

 

**_為什麼不理我了……_ **

 

**_Gary為什麼不接我電話……_ **

 

**_為什麼……_ **

 

**_「小淫貓，我的大屌好不好吃啊？」_ **

 

**_這……這不是Gary……他怎麼會這樣跟我說話……_ **

 

**_「放開我！少黏人了！實話告訴你，我只是玩你而已，誰要你這麼笨！」_ **

 

**_你……你說什麼……！_ **

 

**_「你不用想著要鬧大，你敢鬧大我會讓你被退學，還會讓你們家破產，就你家那丁點大的公司，怎麼可能是我們對手，你自己好自為之吧！小蕩婦！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」_ **

 

**_什麼……_ **

 

**_為什麼……_ **

 

**_為什麼會這樣——_ **

 

**_我、我要去除標記！_ **

 

**_「Mr. Pine，去除標記是一個複雜的手術，健康保險並沒有給付，你必須準備……」_ **

 

**_好貴……但……先休學打工吧！咬牙撐過去！_ **

 

**_好暈……吃什麼都吐……_ **

 

**_不舒服……_ **

 

**_「Mr. Pine，你懷孕了，不能動這樣的手術。」_ **

 

**_什麼！？_ **

 

**_懷孕了……天啊！_ **

 

**_我……我不能要這個孩子……他……沒有爸爸……_ **

 

**_「Mr. Pine，你的身體太虛弱，不能動流產手術，而且你看超音波，你的寶寶已經長這麼大了……」_ **

 

**_「你應該讓你的Alpha多照顧你，懷孕期間的Omega非常需要Alpha的安撫。」_ **

 

**_怎麼辦……_ **

 

**_我該怎麼辦……_ **

 

**_「什麼？！你懷孕了？」_ **

 

**_「為什麼你不好好保護自己？你是不是衣服穿太少？」_ **

 

**_「我的家教不夠嚴格嗎？你竟然敢未婚懷孕？我都讓你念柏克利大學這樣頂尖的學校了，你竟然趕稿這種見不得人的事情！什麼！被標記了！那個Alpha是誰？」_ **

 

**_我……不能說……_ **

 

**_我不能害你們……_ **

 

**_對不起……_ **

 

**_「你爸爸非常生氣，要我別再跟你聯絡了，寶貝……你爸爸要跟你斷絕往來……噢我的寶貝啊……你……你以後好自珍重……Chris寶貝……」_ **

 

**_媽媽……_ **

 

**_爸爸……_ **

 

**_為什麼不要我了……為什麼……_ **

 

**_「你看！那個Omega這麼年輕就挺著一個大肚子，一定很不檢點！」_ **

 

**_「我常常看他一個人走來走去，是不是沒有Alpha啊？看來是私生活太亂才懷孕的。」_ **

 

**_「羞羞臉！如果是我的孩子我早就把他打死了！」_ **

 

**_為什麼要這樣說我……_ **

 

**_我不是故意的……_ **

 

**_為什麼……_ **

 

**_「呃，那個，Pine同學，我不能讓你繼續租屋了，房客怕你的孩子將來會打擾到他們，請你三天內搬走。」_ **

 

**_什麼！為什麼這樣！_ **

 

**_「我們這整棟都是Omega，你現在懷孕了，有人說你帶Alpha回來……」_ **

 

**_我沒有！我沒有帶過！_ **

 

**_「那你怎麼會懷孕？實話告訴你，我們這裡不歡迎私生活混亂的Omega。」_ **

 

**_我沒有……_ **

 

**_我沒有沒有……_ **

 

**_我怎麼辦……我沒有錢也沒有家人了……現在又要流落街頭……我乾脆死了算了……_ **

 

**_都是我笨！_ **

 

**_Gary說的沒錯，都是我自己笨……_ **

 

**_是我自己笨……_ **

 

**_是我笨……_ **

 

**_是我……_ **

 

**_我……_ **

  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  


十三年後。

 

接到女兒老師的通知，Chris匆匆從工作室趕到學校去。一到辦公室，就看到女兒好好地坐在椅子上，讓他鬆了口氣。

 

「Diana爸爸，Diana今天跟兩個孩子打架了，這是這學期發生的第四起打架事件。雖然對方沒事，對方的家長也表示會回去管教孩子，但我們不得不請您來一趟。」導師皺著眉頭，顯然覺得這不是一件能夠輕鬆處理的事情。在開學前他就看到了Diana的資料，單親家庭，有個年輕的Omega爸爸，有可能是問題學生……現在果然三不五時就打架，學期才剛開始而已啊！只是沒有想到Diana的父親看起來比想像中的年輕多了，一頭金棕色的中長髮紮著一戳小馬尾，粗框眼鏡遮不住的藍色眼睛，還有白細的皮膚……Diana的另一個雙親應該是過世了吧？這麼可愛的Omega怎麼可能是同事門口中的蕩婦呢？

 

Chris蹲下身子，與女兒齊高，握著她的雙手，神情認真地看著她，說：「親愛的，發生什麼事了呢？」

 

「那兩個人總是故意在我面前說你壞話！我氣不過才打起來的！」Diana深皺眉頭，顯然非常委屈：「他們說你……說你……」說你是賣屁股的，而我是雜種……

 

Chris當然能猜到被說了什麼，這些年來他聽得還不夠多嗎？只是心疼這些話竟然會在學生之間流傳，還給Diana聽到，傷了Diana的心。現在的孩子真是……

 

他必須保護女兒，不能讓她近墨者黑，他必須好好教育自己的女兒。

 

「親愛的，爹地跟你說過，無論碰上什麼事情，就像戰爭一樣，暴力不會讓你變成英雄。歧視是不好的，暴力也是。爹地很感謝你為爹地好，但是爹地不希望你傷害別人，因為你也會傷害你自己，這樣不值得。而且，你是Alpha，所以更應該注意這些：不要傷害別人、不要造成別人的不便、要尊重別人。」

 

Diana點點頭，說：「爹地，對不起。」

 

「很乖，那我們現在跟老師說對不起好不好？」

 

Diana點頭。

 

Chris站起身來，跟老師說抱歉。老師卻也起身道歉，讓Chris不明所以。老師便請Diana先到外頭等，等辦公室剩下他跟Chris後，才說道：「我很抱歉，Diana爸爸。我必須道歉。起先我以為Diana會這樣是家教不好，畢竟您是單親家庭，所以我覺得需要請您過來一趟；然而我見到您就知道您是讀書人，是文明人，再加上您方才對Diana說的話，我真的替自己曾經的想法感到羞愧。」Chris的氣質真的不同，他絕不是一個會對孩子教育輕忽的人，看來是他教導學生無方了。

 

「哪裡的話，老師言重了。我只希望那些學生能夠理解什麼是尊重就好。」這麼多年了，他不敢奢望太多，他只希望女兒不會變成那樣。

 

Diana很爭氣，從未讓他傷心難過。

 

除了Karl、John，她是他唯三信任的Alpha。

 

當Diana出生後，他鬆了一口氣。是Alpha就不用擔心會跟自己有相同遭遇。那時他便下定決心，要好好教育他的孩子，不要讓她變成傷害他人的人，不要讓她像其他Alpha——她另一個爸爸，或其他冷言冷語的人。

 

而Diana總是很聽話，也有點早熟。雖然他已經盡可能給Diana一個完整的童年——有Karl幫著忙扮演另一個父親的角色，可他總是覺得對不起Diana。如果當初他沒有這麼笨，Diana現在就不用成受這些風言風語……

 

「Diana爸爸，這些事情我會在班上宣導，讓同學知道他們這樣的行為是不好的。」

 

「老師，謝謝您。」Chris微笑，而那微笑融化了老師窘迫的心：「今天我想就替Diana請假，讓他冷靜冷靜也好。」

 

「當然可以。」

 

「那麼，謝謝老師了。」Chris點頭致意，然後轉身離開辦公室。

 

Diana坐在外面的椅子上，玩著手機。她剛剛正與Karl伯伯傳簡訊，告訴他今天在學校發生的事情，Karl說今天晚上要帶她吃好多冰淇淋，讓她很開心。其實，她何嘗不知道爹地為她受的委屈呢？她老早就知道了。

 

作為一名早熟的天才兒童——目前只有Karl知道，因為他們都不想讓Chris再操太多心——她刻意隱藏了自己，裝成一般小孩的樣子跟他們相處；而實際上，她的心智年齡超越她實際年齡很多。即便如此，她還是氣不過那些人越發過份的言語。她知道爹地讓她學防身術是為了防身，不是為了打架，可那些人好過份，她忍不住就動武了！

 

爹地在她心中宛若一個天使，哪是他們口中的——

 

「Diana，又在跟Karl伯伯傳訊息呀？」Chris嘟起嘴，他這個女兒總是跟Karl有許多秘密，讓他這個親生爹地好生嫉妒，卻也為此高興。只要Diana好，只要她開心快樂，他就沒有什麼遺憾了。

 

「對呀！」

 

「爹地幫你請假了，下午想去哪兒玩呢？」Chris牽起Diana的小手，兩人往停車場方向走去。Diana精靈地轉著那雙大大的眼睛，既然Karl伯伯晚上要給她吃很多很多的冰淇淋，那麼現在最好不要跟爹地說要吃冰淇淋，做點其他事情也好。

 

嗯……爹地是學文學的，又喜歡看舞台劇，不然……

 

「爹地我想去看這個！」她將手機螢幕遞給Chris，後者接過一看：「Notre-Dame de Paris？你想看這個？」

 

Diana猛點頭。

 

Chris歪著頭，真是拿這孩子沒辦法，一般同齡的孩子都想去看電影看卡通，只有Diana不一樣，跟他一樣喜歡這些古典藝術。

 

這點讓Chris稍稍欣慰，至少Diana不像另一位……

 

不，他在想什麼呢！忘掉！忘掉！

 

不要再想起那個人！

 

「……嗯，我來看看有什麼場次吧！不過像我們這樣臨時，可能買不到票。」他把手機還給Diana，然後拿出自己的手機看了看網頁，沒注意到Diana也正在發訊息。

 

另一個遠端的人接獲了訊息，皺起眉頭一臉嚴肅，那張如同殺手的臉令整個會議廳的人都覺得膽寒，面面相覷，眼神交會說著總裁一定是接到了什麼重要的訊息，大家快撤！

 

會議因此臨時喊暫停，大家都願意逃出這個狹小空間，讓那個人有時間回覆訊息。

 

然而——在眾人退去後，這張殺手臉瞬間變得溫和柔軟，並且快速地打字。

 

**_「Diana，我會幫你們弄到票的。」_ **

 

**_「三張。」_ **

 

**_「好，知道了，我會過去的。」_ **

 

五分鐘後。

 

**_「親愛的，已經處理好了，只能弄到晚上的。」_ **

 

**_「謝謝你，Zach叔叔。」_ **

 

Diana偷偷笑了，雖然這代表她必須放棄Karl伯伯的免費冰淇淋大餐，卻也無所謂。她喜歡Zach叔叔，從第一次見面就很喜歡。Zach叔叔也很喜歡爹地，不過爹地一直沒有機會認識Zach叔叔，她得多多製造機會才行。

 

Chris原來想放棄這個票了，他都準備要告訴Diana票買不到的時候，手機竟通知有票了，「嗯？」

 

太幸運了！

 

竟然臨時釋出座位！還是最前排的！這太……

 

不可思議！

 

好多年沒遇上這樣幸運的事情，讓Chris覺得不太真實，不過，現在不是計較這些的時候，趕緊下單才是真。

 

一切都妥當後，Chris對著Diana笑著說道，「Diana，今晚我們去看戲吧！」再次牽起女兒的小手，兩人一起往車子的方向走去。

 

******

 

繁瑣的會議結束以後，Zach馬上給自己放了假。

 

他迅速回到住處，為的就是挑選一套最適合去看戲劇表演的西裝。把西裝放在床上，拍了照就發到他跟Diana還有John的小群組「鳳凰會！」裡面去。

 

D：我覺得爹地不會喜歡這個。

 

J：Zach，這太浮誇了。你選一套比較不那麼名貴的吧！否則就要給他距離感了。

 

「這樣我真的不會挑了！」他又換了幾套之後，拍照發出。

 

Z：這件呢？

 

D：不喜歡！

 

J：再挑過吧！

 

再挑了幾套。

 

Z：這套總算可以了吧？可以展現我身材的線條，又可以展現我的魅力。

 

D：Zach叔叔……

 

J：……

 

Z：對不起……

 

在試過第八十七套西裝後——天知道他怎麼這麼多西裝——John終於說出Zach期待已久的話「等我下班就去幫你挑。」很顯然John也是對他沒輒了。Zach癱軟在衣服堆裡，他很怕自己給Chris不好的印象，所以在這件事上，他特別謹慎——當然還有面對愛人的那種花癡。

 

他是在Chris的作品展上對他一見鍾情的。他會去那個展覽則是因為好友John的邀約，說是他的一個學弟開的畫展，需要體面人士來捧捧場。於是他去了，就愛上了。

 

John當時就看穿了他的心思，還嘆了口氣。那時他不明白John嘆氣是為了什麼，事後John在公寓為他倒酒時告訴他好多事。

 

**_「Zach，我知道你很挑人，這也是為什麼你都三六三七了卻還獨身的原因。你挑到的確實是一個很好的對象，可是……太困難了。」_ **

 

**_「你這話是什麼意思？」_ **

 

**_「沒什麼啦！」_ **

 

那時John想避重就輕，也是因為不好意思散播他人隱私的緣故。但Zach那麼誠懇，那麼熱切的態度，讓他軟了。他確實希望有人能照顧Chris，Chris不能就那樣過一輩子，只因為別人傷害了他。

 

也許Zach會是那個對象。

 

於是John心軟了。

 

**_「Chris曾經受過傷……你姑且聽一聽吧！如果覺得不妥就忘了吧！我不怪你，但我更不希望Chris再次受到傷害。」_ **

 

**_「當然。」_ **

 

**_「Chris大一的時候被玩弄感情，為此被標記還懷了孕，更被家人斷絕關係……那時的他……很慘……他原來是一個很天真爛漫的Omega，自從那件事情發生以後，他變得有點封閉，不是熟人他絕對不會展現他本來的那面，因為他不想再受傷。」_ **

 

**_「他在心中築起一道厚厚的牆，他把自己的心鎖在屋內，窗扉緊掩……總之，那段日子他過得很慘，想要去除標記卻因為懷孕而不能動刀。想要墮胎也不行，因為他身體太差了……生完孩子以後身體也還沒恢復，不能動刀，之後又為了照顧孩子不得閒……一直到五年前他才有機會把標記去掉，事業也上了軌道，才總算過上了舒坦的日子。」_ **

 

**_「除了我還有另一個他無血緣的大哥以外，他不相信任何Alpha甚至Beta。」_ **

 

**_「你知道的，他承受了太多風言風語……雖然外表看起來很堅強，可是內裡卻很脆弱……如果你真的喜歡他，就好好對他。我也會很感激你的。」_ **

 

那天晚上的話總是在Zach腦子裡打轉，他只恨自己沒有及早進入Chris的生命中，保護他、幫助他，讓他一個人撐起這煩重的枷鎖這麼久……只希望今天晚上會是個好的開端——雖然在展覽會上見過面，也說過話，但人家可能已經忘了他了吧——只希望Chris不要厭惡他才好。

 

夜幕很快降臨。

 

他如願坐到了Chris的旁邊——當然是Diana從中搞鬼，故意坐了旁邊的位置，Chris只好坐在他跟Zach的中間。Chris若無其事地坐了下來。

 

戲開始了。

 

不得不說Notre-Dame de Paris果然是部經典，詞曲具佳，Zach很是沉醉。他不敢觀察Chris，雖然他很想，但這樣或許會讓Chris誤會。所以即便現在他們距離如此短，他也不敢妄動。

 

來到中場休息時，Diana突然蹦呀蹦地跳上他的大腿，環抱住他。

 

「Zach叔叔！你也來看戲嗎？」

 

只見Chris連忙想把Diana拉開，Zach馬上配合Diana——他知道Diana在為他製造機會——作出回應。

 

Diana識趣地跳到一旁，好讓Zach起身。

 

「你好，我是Zachary Quinto，你是Diana的爸爸吧？」

 

Chris一臉冰冷地答道：「是，我是Chris Pine，Diana的爸爸，Mr. Quinto你好。」

 

這讓Zach有點氣餒，Chris果然不記得他。但他記起John的話，Chris總是這樣對陌生人。

 

「請叫我Zachary，或是Zach。我是John Cho的朋友，也是因為他才認識Diana的。」

 

Chris心中翻了一個白眼，John怎麼亂帶Diana認識別人啊！

 

就算心中有很多想問的，然而他還是只回道：「嗯。」

 

簡短、有力卻毫無感情的回應讓Zach不知所措。他不是商場老狐狸嗎？怎麼到了這兒卻成了笨蛋了？

 

眼看場面就快要冷掉了，Zach好緊張，想著該怎麼繼續這話題。而就在他不知道該怎麼辦時，Diana替他解了圍。

 

「爹地！Zach叔叔人超好的！我很喜歡他！」Diana又牽起Zach的手：「他不是壞人，你不用擔心！」

 

「小傢伙！所以你才這麼愛去找John叔叔嗎！」Chris在心中罵了John一遍。

 

「才不是呢！」

 

Chris不再與女兒拌嘴，他回過頭看向Zach。嗯，是一個Alpha。

 

「我也常常聽Diana說起你。其實，我曾經參加過你的展覽會，我很欣賞你的作品。」他說。

 

Chris瞇起眼，想了想。一年多前的展覽會上……John幫他找了許多政商名流，也不知道她是怎麼認是這些名流的，不過替他解決了不少問題。那次展覽上的作品全部都以高價賣出，使他賺到名氣與Diana的教育基金。

 

那時John好像特別介紹了一個看起來有點兇的人……好像就是眼前這個人？

 

「不好意思，我真的沒有印象。」他不敢確定，也怕被騙。

 

被Alpha騙一次就是個教訓了，他不會讓自己被騙第二次。

 

凡事小心為上。

 

「不要緊的，」雖然這麼說，Zach的心裡還是有點難過，但這不是今天的重點：「既然這麼巧，不如結束後我請你們吃冰淇淋吧？」

 

「Yeah！冰淇淋！」Diana興奮地跳了起來。

 

Chris原來想拒絕，可Diana非常期待的樣子讓他不忍拒絕。他總是在合理範圍內盡力滿足Diana，不忍心讓她不開心或是氣餒；再者，他確實也很想吃冰淇淋……唉！懷孕那時沒什麼錢吃冰淇淋，造成他現在對冰淇淋有種依戀感……也許現在吃冰淇淋，都是一種補恨作用吧？

 

反正這個叫Zachary Quinto的Alpha看起來也算正經，不過他還是先問問看John好了。

 

「不好意思，我先回個電話。」Chris隨便尋了個藉口就拉著Diana走到一旁去打電話。其間Diana一直給Zach使眼色，Chris都沒有注意到。

 

「Chris？Diana說你們今晚去看音樂劇，怎麼打來了？」

 

「我碰到一個自稱是你朋友的人，叫Zachary Quinto，他邀請我跟Diana去吃冰淇淋，但我……」

 

「什麼？是他啊！Chris你放心吧！他是一個好人，我可以擔保。而且，Diana真的超喜歡她的呢！」

 

「但……」

 

「就去吧！Chris，我還有東西沒趕完，先這樣吧！如果你真不放心，到時候打通電話給我，我可以過去陪你們。」

 

「好吧……」

 

John都說自己在忙了，他又怎麼好意思煩擾對方呢？

 

而此時Diana又在敲邊鼓，拉著他的手就往座位那兒——Zach站立的地方——走去。

 

「爹地爹地！好嘛！好嘛！」

 

拗不過撒嬌的女兒，Chris只好勉為其難答應了。其實，有部分原因是他想了解一下這個讓他女兒這麼喜歡的Zach叔叔，到底是個怎樣的人。

 

「那真是太榮幸了。」

 

Chris勉強擠出一個笑容。

 

他好久沒這樣了，這對以前的他來說是再簡單不過的社交行為，而今卻如此難跨越。

 

但是為了Diana，還是去吧！

 

中場休息很快就結束了。

 

下半場開始。

 

埃絲美亞達躲在聖母院裡，為自己的境遇與生命而歌——

 

**_La nuit est si belle　夜晚如此美麗_ **

**_Et je suis seule　而我卻如此孤獨_ **

**_Je n'ai pas envie de mourir　我不想死去_ **

**_Je veux encore chanter　我還想要再次歌唱_ **

**_Danser et rire　跳舞、歡笑_ **

 

**_Je ne veux pas mourir　我不想死_ **

**_Mourir　死亡_ **

**_Avant d'avoir aimé　在遇上真愛之前_ **

 

**_Vivre　活著_ **

**_Pour celui qu'on aime　為我們所愛之人_ **

**_Aimer　去愛_ **

**_Plus que l'amour même　超越愛的本身_ **

**_Donner　給予_ **

**_Sans rien attendre en retour　並不求任何回報_ **

 

**_Libre　自由_ **

**_De choisir sa vie　能夠選擇想要的生活_ **

**_Sans un anathème　並不被人厭惡、咒詛_ **

**_Sans un interdit　不被禁止_ **

 

**_Libre　自由_ **

**_Sans dieu ni patrie　沒有上帝或國界_ **

**_Avec pour seul baptême　惟有的施洗_ **

**_Celui de l'eau de pluie　是自然的雨_ **

 

**_Vivre　活著_ **

**_Pour celui qu'on aime　為我們所愛之人_ **

**_Aimer　去愛_ **

**_Plus que l'amour même　超越愛的本身_ **

**_Donner　給予_ **

**_Sans rien attendre en retour　並不冀求任何回報_ **

 

**_Ces deux mondes qui nous séparent　這兩個世界分隔了你我_ **

**_Un jour seront-ils réunis　有天它們會聚合_ **

**_Oh ! je voudrais tellment y croire　噢！我願如此相信_ **

**_Même s'il me faut donner ma vie　即便須要獻出我的生命_ **

**_Donner ma vie　獻出我的生命_ **

**_Pour changer l'histoire　以改變我的故事_ **

 

**_Vivre　活著_ **

**_Pour celui qu'on aime　為我們所愛之人_ **

**_Aimer　去愛_ **

**_Plus que l'amour même　超越愛的本身_ **

**_Donner　給予_ **

**_Sans rien attendre en retour　並不冀求任何回報_ **

 

**_Aimer　去愛_ **

**_Comme la nuit aime le jour　如同夜晚愛戀著晝日_ **

**_Aimer　去愛_ **

**_Jusqu'à en mourir d'amour　直至為愛犧牲_ **

**_Jusqu'à en mourir d'amour　直至為愛犧牲_ **

  
  


Chris忍不住內心的酸楚，眼淚嘩啦啦地落了下來。但他忍耐著，忍耐著不要哭出聲來。

 

Zach注意到了Chris的眼淚。

 

那如柱的水流不斷從他湛藍的雙眼中流洩，Zach忽然意識到了什麼。

 

只要對上John所說的，不難猜想到Chris將自己與戲中的人物融為一體了。

 

過去那無數個夜晚都是如此美麗的，而Chris卻是那樣孤獨。

 

被玩弄、被拋棄，被迫一個人懷著身孕，被迫扛起他本來不該扛起的責任……

 

John說過，以前的Chris是很天真的、爛漫的；可是現在，他已經不相信那些曾經作過的美夢了。

 

Zach好想此刻就將人拉入懷裡安慰，可是他不能，這樣會嚇到對方。他只能默默地將手帕遞給Chris。Chris看著那手帕，該死，他怎麼就忘了帶手帕呢！

 

猶豫了一會兒還是接了過去。

 

在拿手帕的那個瞬間，他們觸碰到了彼此的手，兩人都是一驚。Chris迅速抽回右手，若無其事地擦著自己的眼淚；而˙Zach則是把手收回，默默回想著剛剛雙手觸碰時那如觸電般的感覺。

 

那是什麼奇妙的感覺？

 

雖然只有短短一瞬，那電流卻從指尖爆發開來，流竄到他全身。Zach以前也跟許多的Omega握過手，卻完全沒有這次這般奇特的電流。當下，他便更加確定，Chris一定是他命中注定的人。他一定要幫助Chris，他一定要讓他再次展開笑顏——如同John屋裡掛著的那張相，那是Chris大一，還天真爛漫時的燦笑——

 

John說過那是系上的歌唱比賽，Chris在上面一展歌喉，大唱經典老歌——但他不再唱歌了，因為內心太過疼痛。

 

「Chris告訴我，他再也唱不出動人的歌聲了。而我也再沒聽過他盡情唱歌。」給Diana唱的歌兒不算的話。

 

John還給他看那時候的錄影，Chris唱著Fly Me to the Moon，煞是好聽。他為了Chris的歌聲而悸動著……Chris曾經是那麼喜歡唱歌，卻因為別人的錯誤與傷害而不再歌唱。Zach想到這裡都覺得心痛。

 

John說過，Chris愛哭，卻不輕易在生人面前哭。

 

也許，也許他應該給Chris一些私人空間……即便他再想要出言安慰，都遠比不上給與空間這樣重要。Zach知道，有時候不安慰才是真正的尊重。

 

即便，他的心是如此在抽痛……


	2. Chapter 2

**二**

 

散場後，Zach堅持開車帶兩人到一家百年冰淇淋店去。一看到街景，Chris就猜想道是哪一家店了。這家店是他一直想吃，可是覺得太貴而放棄的遺憾——畢竟他還得拉拔一個孩子，有些口腹之慾還是得省一省。而Zach帶他們來這樣的店吃東西，他實在不敢接受。

 

最後卻還是給Zach跟Diana拉進去了。

 

他們找了一個氣氛最好的位置。

 

Zach原想替Chris拉椅子，卻被Chris婉拒，只好摸了摸鼻子自己坐了下來。

 

「這家店是我朋友開的，本來只營業到晚上七點，他特地現在開門，就是為了給我們一個安靜的空間。你不用客氣，想吃什麼就吃什麼。」這時一個人從冰淇淋吧檯下站起，Zach笑著朝他揮手致意，「那就是老闆Anton Yelchin，今晚他會替我們服務。」他對Chris說。

 

「叫我Anton就好。」一頭捲曲黑色短髮的Anton又弄了一陣後，笑著朝他們走了過來，「來，這個是哈蜜瓜口味的冰淇淋，就給妹妹你啦！這一個是玫瑰口味的，叫『玫瑰皇后』，我覺得你會喜歡。」他對Chris說，然後放了一杯黑咖啡在Zach面前。

 

「真是麻煩你了，怎麼好意思。」Chris很不好意思，畢竟人家是特地為了他們而開店的。

 

「哪裡！Zach是我的好哥兒們，為了他我可以隨傳隨到！」

 

「但你不是Omega嗎？Omega也可以跟Alpha當哥兒們嗎？」Diana突然問道。

 

她的爹地跟Karl伯伯很親，但卻是兄弟之情，不是像她跟Clark那種拜把子的哥兒們。

 

Chris立刻轉過身去告訴女兒：「Diana，問初次見面的人這樣的問題是很沒有禮貌的。而且，我們都不應該戴著性別眼鏡來看世界上的每一件事情。」

 

Diana吐了吐舌頭，「爹地，對不起。」接著她又對著Anton說道：「Anton叔叔，對不起。」

 

Anton覺得這對父女真是可愛極了，「你的道歉我收下了，其實，我並沒有被你冒犯，Diana。你還喜歡吃什麼口味的冰淇淋嗎？」

 

「我可不可以過去吧檯看！」

 

「當然可以！」不等Chris答應，Anton便領著Diana到吧檯去了。

 

Chris心中暗叫，這小公主真是越長大越放肆，但他的嘴角卻帶著淺淺的微笑。

 

Zach也笑了，Chris以為他在笑Diana：「孩子總是這樣的。」

 

「是啊，孩子們總是如此。」Zach不敢說自己其實是看見Chris微微勾起的嘴角才笑的，就怕Chris太過敏感。

 

一陣沉默。

 

這該死的尷尬氣氛，Zach想，一定要找個什麼話題來聊聊才是。他攪了一下腦汁，想起了一個應該是很好的開頭的話題：

 

「前陣子我看過你的作品展。」

 

他本還想接一句「很少有Omega可以像你一樣，通常Omega的作品會被貶得比較低，賣不了好價錢。」但他馬上意識到自己這話不是恭維而是沒禮貌，於是吞了回去。

 

「你說你看過我的展覽……我想，你應該很喜歡藝術……你也喜歡看戲嗎？」Chris這句話其時要問的是Zach對於Notre-Dame de Paris的感想，只是拐著彎兒問而已。

 

「我欣賞任何形式的藝術。」他抿了抿唇說，「但畫作只有平面，而音樂劇卻讓人有多重的感受。」

 

「你說得對，卻也不對。」

 

Zach注意道Chris總是低著頭說話，眼睛不總是敢對上他的眼睛，這讓Zach有些氣餒。

 

但他不能氣餒！

 

「有意思，我想了解一下為什麼你會這樣說。」他想，作為一個藝術家，Chris一定有他獨到的見解。

 

Chris輕笑，「畫作雖然只有平面，但仔細看是可以看到作者的靈魂的。構圖、比例與筆力，甚至是他們創作的動機，又或者是他們當時的生活或歷史……這些，全都涵蓋在一幅平面的畫作裡。因此，你說得對，卻也說得不對。」

 

Zach笑了，他很欣賞Chris現在的樣子。當Chris說起他感興趣的話題時，散發的氣質是特別的，是令人喜愛的。

 

Chris看了對面的Alpha一眼。

 

他看見那雙栗子色的瞳孔，現在正笑得彎彎兒的眼睛……Chris覺得Zach是真誠的，但他旋即告訴自己，當年自己不也覺得Gary對自己是真誠的嗎？眼前這人只有初次見面，雖然是John的好朋友，但還是先別太早下定論，觀察觀察再說吧。

 

而Zach看見了藍色眼珠中閃爍的光亮，雖然Chris很快就瞥過眼睛，可是他還是捕捉到了那一瞬間。或許Chris不像想像中那麼地冰冷，也許他有被自己融化的可能。

 

但說到融化的可能，Chris剛剛只顧著聊天沒顧上的冰淇淋現在開始融化了。Zach提醒了Chris，後者才發現他竟然會把這麼重要的甜點給忘了，於是趕緊吃了好幾口。

 

Chris只吃了一口玫瑰冰淇淋，眼睛就亮了起來。

 

「我的天啊！真的超級好吃！」好吃到他的淚水又流了出來。

 

他對冰淇淋有種執著，一種他一直抗拒著的執著。Diana還在他肚子裡的那陣子，他一直很想吃冰淇淋，可是他一直忍著這樣的欲望。因為那時他休學，住進Karl家裡，由他照顧，已經造成Karl那麼多的不方便了，他不好意思再說自己想吃什麼。

 

也許是那時候的遺憾，讓他至今對冰淇淋都有種執著。Diana也許也是因為那樣，才這麼喜歡吃冰淇淋。

 

想到這裡，他鼻頭一酸，卻還是忍了下來。

 

「真的太好吃了……」他很快就把冰淇淋吃光了。

 

Zach注意到Chris似乎很喜歡吃冰淇淋，便暗下決心一定要多帶他吃冰淇淋。

 

「……Chris，呃，抱歉，我可以叫你Chris嗎？」Zach不好意思開口，但他實在不想叫對方「Mr. Pine」或是「Diana的爹地」。

 

「嗯……sure。」既然是John的朋友，也許可以不要那麼生分。

 

Zach心中雀躍了起來。

 

「我們剛剛的話題還沒聊完呢。」Chris擦了擦嘴，「你覺得這齣戲怎麼樣？」

 

這個問題不好回答！

 

Zach雖然喜歡欣賞各種藝術，卻並非箇中好手。絲來想去，還是不要關公面前耍大刀好了。既然喜歡對方，就實話實說、坦誠相對。

 

「其實，我不太懂戲。雖然我喜歡欣賞各種藝術，但並非每一種都了解。」他緊張得因此喝了口咖啡。

 

「這樣啊……那麼也許你不會想聽我說下去了。」Chris是有點兒失望，他以為可以找人聊聊這齣戲。他很喜歡這齣戲：三個男人，一個高高在上、聖潔不凡，卻是醜陋至極的混蛋；另一個英俊瀟灑，卻是自私自利的人渣；最後一個，雖然外表醜陋不堪，內心卻是無比善良。

 

這三個男人，都喜歡上了美麗的埃絲美亞達，真正欣賞美麗並且珍惜的，卻往往不是那些「正人君子」。可憐的埃絲美亞達，她多麼想不遭受冷眼，不遭受咒罵；她是多麼想要擁有愛情，擁有自己希望的人生……她是多麼想要再笑再舞再歌唱啊！然而她失卻了自由，更失卻了生命。

 

她愛的人推開了她，背叛了她。

 

就像他一樣。

 

就像他一樣。

 

想要再笑，看來是遙不可及的夢。所有的希望，所有的愛與歡笑，全部都被那條繩環給鎖死在她的體內，再也不會從她身上迸射了。

 

對於眼前的突發狀況，Zach非常不知所措。

 

Chris突然陷入沉思，眼睛看著前方卻沒有神，並且不斷流淚。

 

他不知道為什麼方才還滿融洽的氣氛會變成這樣。他毫無頭緒。

 

「Chris？」他試著叫對方，可是他還是一直哭，沒有反應。

 

Zach急了，剛好這時Diana拉著Anton的手跳了回來。

 

小Alpha注意到了爹地的狀況，「爹地！」她趕緊抱住Chris，把他從悲傷的情緒中拉出來。

 

這不是她第一次看見爹地這樣，大概也不會是最後一次。

 

「我、我又發呆了嗎？」Chris知道自己有時候會陷入某種情緒中出不來，看著女兒點點頭與被他嚇著的Zach，他很不好意思。

 

看了看時鐘，也是該回家的時刻了。

 

Chris原本想打車回家的，畢竟現在這個時間點他不希望煩擾Karl，但Zach堅持送他與Diana，而Diana也想坐他的車，不想坐計程車，Chris只好妥協。

 

其實，是因為今天這樣連番的狀況讓他很不好意思，而且他本來就不太喜歡麻煩別人，他喜歡在自己能力範圍內就自己來。但其實搭Zach的車，確實會安全許多……畢竟他還是一個Omega，有時還是得接受這討人厭的社會現實：

 

最好保護好自己，否則你受到傷害，得不到正義也就罷了，還得承受閒言閒語。

 

回想起當年左鄰右舍冷嘲熱諷自己為什麼會懷孕，一定是 **_平常喜歡穿短褲跟背心的關係。_ **

 

**_金髮藍眼還不遮一遮，根本就是要誘惑別人犯罪。_ **

 

**_一定是半夜三更還不回家，被什麼Alpha拖進巷子裡給標記了吧！_ **

 

……這些人的腦袋裡，永遠不會去責備對Omega做壞事的Alpha，他們只會把受傷的Omega推到懸崖上，用盡一切口舌逼人跳下，然後說：「是他自己要跳得，跟我們一點關係都沒有。」、「我們又沒有拿著刀子逼他跳下去！」

 

可是人人都有自由——喜歡穿什麼就穿什麼，喜歡幾點回家就幾點回家，喜歡吃什麼就吃什麼……這些都不應該被其他人拿來當作批評、痛斥的棍棒，只因為他們是Omega，就必須接受這樣不平等的待遇？

 

唉！他又能如何呢？

 

既然John說Zach是值得信任的，那也總比他一個Omega還帶著孩子出事情好。

 

Anton告訴坐在車內的Chris跟Diana，歡迎他們隨時再來，會給他們打折的。Chris笑笑，而Diana簡直高興壞了。

 

「你呢？怎麼回家？」Chris出於好意問道。

 

「我家就在樓上，謝謝你們陪我關店，等會兒我直接上樓就到家了。」

 

「你也早點休息吧，Anton。」Zach說，「好了，快進去吧！你不進去我們是不能放心開車走的。」

 

「好，你們真是貼心。」Anton揮揮手，轉身就走進店內，拉下了鐵門。

 

然後Zach才緩緩駛離。

 

一路上，Chris很安靜。他只是安安靜靜地看著窗外，看著冷清的街道，閃爍的路燈。他還在想著剛剛的事情。

 

他很喜歡Anton，因為他也是個很獨立的Omega，繼承了祖業，並且打裡得有聲有色。他也是，這些年這麼拚，除了是為了孩子，也多少是為了爭一口氣。

 

當然，也是為了忘記過去。

 

他原是念文學的，後來發現對藝術創作有興趣，就一頭栽了進去。因為在創作的時候，他可以把所有的悲傷與憤怒都藏在裡面。隱晦，並且不用向任何人解釋。

 

還好他的作品獲得不少鑑賞家的賞識，也一解他的阮囊羞澀。所以他才能把欠Karl的錢都還給了他，也給了Diana一個不錯的生活。

 

另一方面，是Chris不知道該說什麼才好。剛剛那又哭又呆樣子嚇到了人，他不知道怎麼辦比較好。而前座的Zach想試著安撫，卻不知道從何下手。

 

氣氛尷尬。

 

Diana覺得這樣的「初次約會」實在是太奇怪了，她必須想辦法讓氣氛不要這麼尷尬，或至少讓爹地開心點。

 

看著保冷袋裡的冰淇淋，她想到了好方法。

 

「爹地，這是剛剛Anton叔叔送我的冰淇淋，給你吃，不要再難過了。」

 

Chris笑了笑，「寶貝，你吃吧，爹地剛剛吃過了。」

 

Diana鼓起嘴，Chris看了只能在心中嘆氣，女兒這樣子還真不知道是跟誰學的。

 

「可是你不開心，我希望你開心。」她說，「每次我們一起吃東西，你都會很開心，所以我把冰淇淋給你，希望你開心。」

 

Chris無奈地笑了笑。他這個女兒固執起來可是很固執的，如果不照她意思去做，可能要跟他鬥氣好幾天了。

 

「那爹地就不客氣了。」

 

Chris在Diana的眼神威脅下，挖了一大口冰淇淋往嘴裡送。

 

啊！好吃！

 

冰涼、綿密又充滿了……酒香！

 

天啊！這是什麼口味！

 

Chris定睛一看，幾個大字寫在冰淇淋盒上：白蘭地冰淇淋！

 

而且是超純的那種！

 

這時該讚嘆百年老店用料貨真價實嗎？

 

他馬上把盒子蓋好，感到自己心跳加速，臉上也熱熱的。

 

「Diana！你怎麼會挑這種口味的！」

 

Diana接過去看了一下，發現大事不好，「……啊！這是要給Karl伯伯的！我拿錯了！」Diana知道爹地素日不喝酒，因為他不太能喝酒，而這個冰淇淋的酒精濃度是非常高的，Anton叔叔還特別交代了她這些事情，就是怕她一個小孩子誤食，結果她竟然拿錯，還給爹地吃了那麼一大口！

 

糟糕！

 

Zach發覺後座不太對勁，便朝後照鏡那兒看了過去。

 

只見Chris雙頰泛紅，好像還泛到了頸間……但燈光昏暗，僅靠著外頭的街燈一閃一閃的，他看不太真切。

 

而Chris的藍色眼睛似乎又開始水水發光……

 

「怎麼了嗎？是不是哪裡不舒服？」Zach想把車子停在一旁，卻沒Diana阻止了。

 

「叔叔，請不要停下來，麻煩你開一下窗，我們需要涼風。」Diana說，因為她聞到了一點爹地的信息素。

 

這很不好。

 

幸好家就在不遠處，馬上就會到了，她必須先請Karl伯伯準備好抑制劑。

 

不到十分鐘，他們就到家了。而一個暴躁寫了滿臉的人就站在門前，那張臉令Zach有點害怕。他以為自己的臉已經夠令人害怕了，但這暴躁的男人一副要殺了他一樣的臉才更讓他害怕。

 

「我不知道你是誰，但幸好有Diana為你作保，否則我非打死你不可！」他嗆道。

 

哇！這難道就是John口中的，Chris的暴躁大哥嗎！？

 

Karl匆匆忙忙將Chris抱了進去。

 

Diana則是滿臉不好意思地看著Zach。

 

「Zach叔叔，真對不住！今天這樣可一點兒也不浪漫……」而且還以這樣的狀況作結，真是的！

 

「你爹地……還好嗎？」Zach會這樣問，是他文到了殘餘在空中的一點點信息素。

 

那種味道好像薔薇……濃郁而奪人心神。

 

原來Chris的信息素是薔薇花香嗎？

 

「他會沒事的。是我不好，我餘來想讓他開心點兒的，卻拿錯了白蘭地冰淇淋的口味，害他有點兒……發情了。」

 

「什麼！」Zach一方面為Chris發情的事情震驚，另一方面也為Diana說出「發情」而震驚。

 

現在的小朋友……

 

「Zach叔叔！真的對不起！」Diana拉著Zach的手，「我會再幫你們製造機會的！畢竟你是我認可的爸爸！」

 

這下換Zach臉紅了。

 

Diana說出這些，一方面是出自真心，另一方面是想逗Zach。她果然成功了，小孩的身分還真是好用。

 

Zach似乎猜到了她的心思，便想趕快把她趕進家門去。

 

「好了，你快進去吧，不然我可能會被你的……」那個暴躁男人叫什麼名字來著？

 

「Karl伯伯。」

 

「對，快進去吧！不然我可能會被你的Karl伯伯給拆了骨架的！」

 

Diana咯咯地笑了幾聲，「好，那你自己回去也小心點喔！」然後她小聲地說：「我會再把作戰計畫發給你的。」

 

說完，她就蹦蹦跳跳地跑進屋內了。

 

Zach從前沒發現，現在意識到了Diana是個鬼靈精。他回到車上去，才正要發動車子卻想起了Chris。「忘了交待Diana……」Zach拿出手機，迅速打了幾句交待人家要好好照顧你爹地的話之後按了發出。

 

而Diana也馬上回傳：他很好，沒事了，已經穩下來，睡著了。Zach叔叔，我會幫你套話的，放心好了！晚安！

 

「現在的孩子……」無奈。

 

不過知道Chris已經穩下來了，他著實放心不少。但卻又馬上有幾個念頭竄入他腦海中。

 

**_發情……過去這些年的發情，Chris又是怎麼度過的……_ **

 

Zach再次嘆了口氣。

 

想起Chris那楚楚可憐的模樣就心有不忍，再想起他過去的遭遇，就實在好想把人抱進懷裡，盡他所能保護他，給他溫暖。

 

但是Zach自己很清楚，這樣的溫暖不會是像Chris一樣獨立的Omega會想要的。先前John稍微跟他提過，今天他也觀察出一些端倪。Chris跟那些尋常的Omega不一樣。或許是因為那次事件讓他公主夢醒，又或許是幾年的歷練使他成熟……

 

Zach不想像其他Alpha一樣，動不動就要求自己的Omega做這個做那個，他覺得這樣很噁心，他不要自己也變成那樣的人。他也不想像一些Alpha一樣，追人時溫柔體貼，結婚後變了個臉。他不要，他知道Chris也不會要。

 

Chris是與眾不同的。

 

Zach知道不能用自己的標準去看待他，也不能用自己喜歡的方式去要求他或讓他作什麼事。

 

把對方看作與自己相等的，並不會減損自己什麼，而這樣才是尊重，才是平等。

 

Zach相信，這會是Chris喜歡的。

 

而他的感覺，總是不會錯的。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**三**

 

又過了兩個星期，終於讓Zach盼來這一個星期六。

 

因為他跟Diana早就計畫好要去露營了，而這也是John跟Diana替他設計好的約會——為避免造成反效果，讓Chris發現是假出遊真約會，所以Karl跟John也都來了。

 

當然，Karl完全不知道他們的計畫。如果知道了，肯定會阻止，並把他們罵上一頓。John可以體諒Karl的心情，他只是不希望Chris再次受傷而已。John也這樣給Zach做了心理建設，畢竟，他跟Karl都是陪伴那個死腦筋又多愁善感的Omega振作的過來人。

 

自從上次的冰淇淋意外之後，Karl就一直想找機會好好「認識」一下那一晚的粗眉Alpha。

 

不用John的提醒，Zach自己也清楚要好好巴結巴結這名黑髮怒眉的男人。他可是Chris視如親哥哥的人啊！可不能被他給討厭了！然而上次的第一印象真是糟透了，這次無論如何得扳回一成。

 

所以，他特地起了個大早準備東西：三明治、漢堡、自製特調果汁，還有最重要的墨西哥捲，Diana特別強調墨西哥捲是Daddy最愛的食物。

 

就希望這次的出遊能夠順利，給Chris的哥哥留個好印象。畢竟，他喜歡Chris，想要跟他在一起，跟他的家人相處得好才是上策。

 

手機鈴聲響起，是Diana。

 

「Zach叔叔，我們到了，快下樓來吧！」

 

糟糕！他這樣算不算遲到？

 

由於Karl有一輛廂型車，為了停車的方便，大家講好共乘Karl的車，因此他會開車去接人。Zach於來的計畫是準備好東西以後就下樓等，現在人家卻已經到了。

 

「好，我現在就下去！」

 

他匆匆忙忙把東西都收到盒子裡，果汁放入保冷盒中，提著自己的行囊匆匆忙忙就下樓去了。什麼流理臺，什麼餐桌上的材料，等回來再說吧！

 

這是他生平等過最久的電梯。

 

該死，他幹嘛要住頂樓啊！而且到底是哪個混蛋剛剛到地下五樓去的！

 

等他終於喘吁吁跑到廂型車前面時，Karl已經在車外頭等他了。

 

「John，你來開車，反正是你選的地點。」他說看向Zach，一臉嫌棄，「上車吧！你坐我隔壁。」

 

「啥？」

 

而對方一臉「拜託！你認為我會讓你跟Chris肩併肩坐在一起嗎？」的表情。然後Zach就知道對方是故意的了。

 

對啊！如果他有Omega弟弟或妹妹，身為哥哥他也是不會讓那些Alpha靠近他的寶貝的。

 

嗚嗚，John說得沒錯，Karl是個不好惹的腳色。

 

回想起John聽了上次差點發情事件之後的驚恐。

 

「兄弟，你是怎麼搞的？竟然啥都沒做也能搞到這樣！」真是瞎扯。

 

Zach也覺得很無奈啊，他沒有對Chris意圖不軌的意思，可是Diana就幫了倒忙，拿什麼烈酒口味冰淇淋啦！

 

這種蠢事也能遇上，他還能怎麼辦呢？

 

「而且你還讓Karl知道了，兄弟，你這戀情原來就不簡單，現下又新增了Karl的難關。」

 

John把咖啡喝完。

 

「你也看到了Karl了，我只能說，加油。」

 

John拍了拍Zach的肩膀，心想世界上最倒楣的人大概就是他了吧，不過他真該慶幸Chris沒有因為這件事情就討厭他。

 

這真是不幸中的大幸了。

 

「嘿，Zachary Quinto，你就是Karl吧？上次曾經見過一面的。」Zach伸出手想要示好。

 

不過Karl看了看他那手，竟沒有要握手的意思。

 

「嗯。上次謝謝你送他倆回家。」

 

「那沒什麼。」Zach覺得氣氛似乎轉好了。

 

「如果他是完好無缺的回來我會更感激。」

 

氣氛什麼的原來只是他多想。

 

「Karl！」一旁的Chris急忙打斷他，不讓他繼續說下去，「出門前你答應過我什麼？」

 

Chris就知道Karl絕對會說些什麼來找Zach的麻煩。上次的事情已經讓他夠尷尬了，應該說雙方都尷尬，沒必要再瞎攪和，把氣氛弄得更糟。

 

現在可是大家約好出門去玩啊，沒必要一早就弄得這麼七葷八素的。

 

「好啦！」Karl知道自己是拗不過Chris的，但嘴上說好不代表他真的放過了他身旁的Alpha。

 

Diana從前座轉過身來笑他們，馬上就被Chris唸到乖乖坐好。

 

確定女兒已經把安全帶繫好以後，Chris才越過Karl刻意用來當障礙物的身體，跟Zach打招呼。

 

「嘿！」

 

「嘿！Chris，今天好嗎？」

 

「當然好啊果不好還會出來嗎你！」Karl碎碎念。

 

Chris拍了Karl一下，要他別這樣子。不過氣氛已經很尷尬了，也不會因為什麼事情就突然變得不尷尬。

 

Zach鼓起勇氣，「真是令人期待啊！我已經好久沒到郊外踏青了！」

 

畢竟是個工作狂，他認為自己沒有必要做這些多餘的戶外活動，要運動進健身房就可以了。

 

「那你可以讓自己沒到戶外踏青的紀錄保持在完美狀態。」

 

「Karl！」Chris這下有點生氣了，「Zach是Diana的朋友，你不要這樣！」

 

他捏了Karl的耳朵一下，在他耳邊低語，「而且你這樣是不良示範！不可以帶壞Diana！」

 

怒眉男人於是乖乖閉嘴。

 

這時John開了收音機，法蘭克辛納屈的聲音流洩而出。

 

雖然曲調輕快，但車上的尷尬氣氛還是沒有消除。John很慶幸自己正在開車，不用顧後方的低氣壓。

 

因為Diana睡著了，一路上只剩下法蘭克的歌聲，他們四個醒著的大人都默默地，有默契地不說話。

 

直到目的地到了。

 

Diana馬上恢復活力，碰地就跳下了車；Zach拿著他準備的食物，走到Chris的身邊。

 

剛剛在車上沒注意，原來今天Chris穿了一件牛仔吊帶褲，裡面穿著白色的，有點貼身的上衣，頭上頂著個草帽，小馬尾就紮在後頭，模樣真是可愛極了！

 

「來吧，我們先過去把食物準備好。」Chris想要把Zach跟Karl分開一會兒，不然他這個傻大哥還會繼續酸言酸語，準不給Zach好言好語的。

 

Zach跟在Chris後頭。

 

先前他沒注意到，今天算是注意到了。

 

Chris的身材挺好的。

 

要腰有腰，要屁股有屁股。

 

這樣的小可愛，真看不出來已經生過孩子了。

 

有些Omega生過孩子以後，身材會走樣，頭髮或牙齒也會開始掉，總之就是變了個樣。可是Chris卻恰好相反，他看起來保養得很好。

 

他不知道的是，當年Chris懷孕非常辛苦，其實身體也很不好。多虧Karl是醫生，而他又是那麼樣的疼愛Chris，Chris才能從情傷與生產中逐漸好轉。

 

「John說這兒晚上的視野很好，我們可以看到漂亮的星空。」Chris邊架攜帶式桌子邊說。

 

Zach看到他架桌子便想過去幫他，沒想到對方三兩下就架好了。

 

「你幫忙把椅子打開吧，我先把東西放到桌上。」

 

Zach點點頭，然後開始他的工作。

 

等他把椅子都打開後，發現Chris已經把食物都準備好了。

 

「哇！你真迅速！」

 

Chris微笑，「當你有個孩子，你做事情就會學會快速。」

 

這番話卻讓Zach有點兒心酸。因為他想到了Chris是單親爸爸，雖然不是一個人撫養Diana，在心境上大概也差不多了。有些事情，不管多少人在身邊陪伴，大概還是多少會感到寂寞，感到孤立無援。

 

心痛。

 

然後他聽見了Omega幾不可聞的聲音：「當你只有一個人，什麼事情都要學會……」

 

黑髮Alpha立刻想起John告訴過他的，Chris有一陣子非常不信任人，或許也不能那樣說，總之就是不太想跟別人交流，什麼事情都堅持自己來……也許也是怕麻煩人，因為幾乎所有人都認為他是個麻煩——連他的家人都跟他斷絕關係了，旁人就更不難想像了。

 

「大概他覺得自己是個麻煩吧！」John說的時候，Zach都可以感覺出來他心裡不好過。

 

不是他的錯，為什麼他要這樣懲罰自己。

 

不是他的錯，為什麼別人要這樣對待他？

 

為什麼沒有人責備那個害人的人？

 

「大概因為Chris是Omega吧，又弱又好欺負。」John抽了口菸，「而且，上哪找那個肇事者啊？一個懷孕的Omega目標這麼明顯，那群混帳當然找弱者的麻煩。」雖然有不少人都知道是Gary幹的好事。

 

但Gary是Gary，他有錢有勢，沒有人想惹他；而Chris，只是一個無名小卒，跟風數落他說不定還能拍Gary馬屁一把。

 

真是越想越噁心，越想越心疼Chris。

 

Zach多麼想將人一把拉入懷裡，好想牽他的手一輩子，讓他在自己的臂彎裡被珍惜，被呵護。但是他不能，也不能如此躁進。

 

唉，他只能偷偷在心中嘆息。

 

想說的還不能對他說，只好先說些無關緊要的。

 

「我也帶了一些東西，我忘了帶保冰箱，又都是些不耐放的，不如先吃我的吧？」

 

Chris看了看他那籃子，「好吧。」然後把東西又收了回去。

 

「都是些隨便的東西，也不知道好不好吃。」

 

「不要緊的。」Chris伸手要把籃子接過來的時候，兩人的手不小心碰到了。Chris下意識快速將手抽離，還好Zach反應夠快，否則他的東西就要砸了。

 

「啊，抱歉……」

 

「不要緊的，東西沒砸。」Zach知道這時說什麼都不太恰當，就順著話題下去。

 

這時Diana溜了過來，嚷道：「Daddy！你跟Zach叔叔在講什麼秘密？」

 

「我們在弄食物，沒有講祕密。」Chris一邊說，一邊暗唸女兒是小麻煩精，一邊把Zach準備的東西拿出來。

 

「我不相信～」小女孩繼續說，「Daddy告訴我嘛！」

 

Chris雙眉齊挑，不打算理會這個小麻煩精；小麻煩精也知道爸爸看穿她的伎倆了，於是轉而投向Zach。

 

「Zach叔叔，你們剛剛講了什麼秘密呀～」

 

Zach知道小大人在做球給他，但這球一時之間還真不知道怎麼接，因為本身就是有點尷尬的事情。

 

「我們在……在聊……呃……」

 

在商場叱吒風雲，辯人無數的Zachary Quinto如今竟然連個騙小女孩話都說不出來！

 

Chris看了看這名Alpha，覺得竟然連一個小謊話都說不出來，實在滿有趣的。

 

他發現自己似乎更欣賞這個叫Zachary的Alpha了，畢竟，不是每個人都有耐性對小孩子，有的人就隨便說個謊話騙過去了，可見Zach是一個老實人。

 

大概吧。

 

「Diana，你不是最喜歡你兩個伯伯嗎？怎麼不過去幫他們一下？」Chris嘟嘴看向他的小女兒，而那雙藍色大眼與這般可愛的表情瞬間秒殺了Zach——但始作俑者沒有感覺，他只想轉移Diana的注意力。

 

這時，不想讓Chris跟陌生Alpha獨處的Karl也走了過來。

 

「反正我們那裡缺個人手，喂，你過來。」

 

Chris抱怨道：「Karl，你讓Zach幫我吧！」他不想看Zach被Karl荼毒。

 

Karl挑眉，「反正你這裡也差不多了，我們需要一些柴火，我只是想請他去幫忙撿一些回來。」既然你不讓我荼毒他，我就派工作讓他遠離你。

 

Zach現在非常能體會John說的超級保護Chris是什麼意思了。

 

如果他不小心弄哭Chris，大概會被大卸八塊吧。

 

突然有點毛毛的。

 

「包在我身上！我去撿一些柴火回來。」Zach放下手中的東西，拿了個大袋子就往一旁的樹林走去。

 

「你快點回來喔！Zach叔叔，我還想要去抓魚！」Diana興奮地說著她剛剛發現了旁邊有條河的事情。她說得興奮，可是Chris卻嚇得半死，連忙問她什麼時候溜去的，那條河又在哪裡，下次不准她單獨行動，如果她掉到河裡又沒有人在一旁，她受傷了怎麼辦，他會哭死的。

 

Diana抱了抱她的Daddy，「對不起，Daddy，下次不會了，你不要難過。」

 

「小麻煩精！你看你又惹你Daddy難過了！」Karl碎碎唸道。

 

「別這樣說她！」Chris不服，牽起女兒的手說，「她是最棒的女兒。」

 

Diana又淘氣道：「Karl伯伯最疼我，你才不是真的認為我是麻煩精呢！我知道！」

 

黑髮Alpha立刻翻白眼，這小兔崽子非常了解他嘛！

 

看來以後會是個大麻煩精，可愛的那種。

 

「不管你了。總而言之，就照我們上次分配的，Diana你跟你Daddy睡一個帳篷，我們剩下三個Alpha睡一個。」

 

「我也是Alpha！」她不服。

 

「我們的帳篷太擠了，而且你應該跟你Daddy一起。」

 

「我想跟你睡！」Diana吵著，「讓Zach叔叔跟我換！」

 

Chris臉有點紅，立刻阻止道：「Diana，這事沒得商量，如果你要去跟你的叔叔伯伯們擠，就去，但是我不要你跟誰換。」

 

他知道自己臉紅了，卻不知道為什麼臉紅。

 

但是想到要跟其他Alpha睡，他可沒準備這樣。

 

那是不行的，他也不打算這麼做，更沒打算再次進入什麼感情內。

 

「Diana，Daddy是Omega，所以不能跟你以外的Alpha一起睡覺。」

 

Diana嘟嘴，知道自己失敗了。

 

「知道了。」

 

「不，親愛的，」他蹲下來，雙手放在孩子的肩上，「Daddy還想要你知道，你不能隨隨便便就跟一個Omega睡覺。Daddy不是說你會做什麼不好的事情，只是兩個人相愛是很神聖的事情，不可以隨便。」

 

雖然他知道這樣地比方有點不太適切，但也八九不離十了。

 

「我知道你沒有想太多，也沒有惡意，但是在Daddy這個年紀，在我們身體都長大了的時候，跟異性睡覺就不像你想的那樣簡單了。雖然你們都天真無邪，但你們還得注意別人的中傷。你們沒有錯，但是別人的傷害會讓你們很痛。」

 

Diana看著Daddy那雙藍色的眼睛中有些霧氣，也有些哀傷，她知道她惹Chris傷心了。

 

「Daddy，我知道了，你不要難過，好嗎？」Diana抱緊她的Daddy，心中不捨。

 

Karl在一旁差點也哭了。

 

Dammit，為什麼這個受傷的Omega面對孩子這麼堅強，可是面對其他事情就那麼脆弱？

 

為母則強也許就是這個意思。

 

「我說Karl你怎麼過去這麼久啊！」John在一旁叫道，「帳棚都還沒搭完呢！我想吃東西啊！」真是的跑過去找幫手沒找成，幫手消失了不說，還在那邊混這麼久，都他一個人搭，累死了！

 

「Damn！我都忘了！」他轉過身小跑，「我這不就他媽的來了嗎！」

 

「晚點你生火！」

 

「反正我帶了火種！」

 

「你負責整理垃圾！」

 

「別太過分啊！」

 

Chris跟Diana看向那兩個Alpha，笑了出來。

 

「啊，」Chris突然想到，「不可以跟你兩個伯伯學髒話！」

 

「好～」

 

「Diana最棒了。」

  
  



End file.
